You Might Be The One
by eL Jung
Summary: Kesalahpahaman kecil yang membuat segalanya berantakan. a YunJae fic. oneshoot. GS for Jae umma


When I heard your greeting asking how I was doing  
My heart that I held back became hot again  
And I asked myself for a long time if this was really the you that I've known for so long  
.

.

.  
Seoul, January 27th 2011  
.

.  
"Apa-apaan guru itu! Memangnya dia tidak punya tangan apa! Kenapa aku yang harus membawakan tugas tugas ini? Memangnya murid itu pesuruh yang bisa dipekerjakan seenaknya? Huh! Menyebalkan!" beginilah sifatku, jika sedang kesal aku suka mengomel-omel sendiri. Kasihan udara, dia tidak salah apapun tapi menjadi objek pelampiasan..

BRUKK!

"aw aw.. Bokongku.." tiba tiba aku merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat karena sepertinya aku mendarat dengan pendaratan yang kurang sempurna.

"eh? Maaf.. Maaf.. Astaga, kau tak apa apa?" ujar seorang lelaki, sepertinya dialah tersangka utama dalam kasus yang menyebabkan tubuh bagian belakangku sakit tadi.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantuku, aku menerima uluran tangannya.. 'hangat' itulah kesan pertama yang kudapatkan saat tanganku menyentuh tangan miliknya.. Tangannya besar dan jarinya panjang, membuat seluruh jari jariku tenggelam digenggamannya.

"maafkan aku.. Aku tidak sengaja." ujarnya sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya..

Hatiku mencelos 'perasaan apa ini?' rasanya ada yang hilang saat tangan itu tak lagi menggenggamku. Aku menggeleng pelan tanpa sadar.

"hei.. Kau tak apa? Apa benturannya terlalu keras? Mana yang sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"aku tak apa-apa, tidak ada yang sakit" aku menyunggingkan senyum, untuk meyakinkannya.

"baguslah.. Hehe.."

Dia mengumpulkan kertas tugas yang berserakan.. Aku hanya bisa terpana melihatnya. Hatiku tercekat saat menginggat senyumannya, pipiku memerah saat kejadian genggaman ringan tadi terlintas kembali dipikiranku. 'oh.. Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'

"ini punyamu kan?" tanyanya lagi sambil memberikan tumpukan tugas yang sudah terkumpul rapi.

"oh iya.." aku mengambilnya "gamsahamnida.. Ng.."  
"Yunho, Jung Yunho. 11-C"  
"oh.. Gamsahamnida Yunho sunbae. Aku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong 10-A." kataku sambil membungkuk.

Itulah awal perkenalanku dengannya  
.

.

I was happy to hear your voice for the first time in a year  
When you said you missed me, tears kept falling  
Did you hurt as much as I did too?  
.

.

.  
Seoul, February 14th 2012  
.

.  
Valentine's Day, hari ini hari yang identik dengan coklat. Biasanya orang memberikan coklat atau hadiah lain kepada seseorang yang dia sayang. Tidak terkecuali aku, sekotak coklat telah berada digenggamanku. Coklat buatanku, hasil jerih payah tidak tidur semalaman.

"hei.. Joong-ie.. Jadi ini coklat buatanmu itu? Boleh dibuka tidak?" tanya Junsu, temanku sambil merebut kotak coklatnya.

"yak~! Shireo!" aku berteriak kesal. kujauhkan jari-jarinya dari benda berharga, yang mungkin jauh berharga dari semua buku pelajaranku saat ini.

"ih pelit sekali.." dia mempoutkan bibirnya "memang ini untuk siapa?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Jung Yunho sunbae." ucapku sambil menangguk mantap.

"Jung Yunho? 11-C? Kau gila?"

"eoh.. Memang mengapa?" aku tak mengerti.

"kau tau, dia punya banyak sekali fans. Pasti banyak juga yang akan memberikannya coklat hari ini. Sudah tidak usah, aku tak mau kau mati karena terdesak-desak."

"pffttt.. Kau terlalu berlebihan, Su-ie. Aku hanya akan memberikan coklat ini, lalu aku langsung kembali, arra?"

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, yang mungkin tidak masuk akal, aku langsung berlari menuju kelas 11-C

Rasanya jantungku berdetak begitu cepat. Semua kejadian beberapa bulan lalu selalu terngiang diotakku. Kami tidak pernah mengobrol lagi semenjak kejadian pertama itu, dia terlalu jauh untuk kugapai. Tapi entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiranku sehingga aku bisa ada disini, didepan kelasnya.

Saat aku akan memutar gagang pintu itu, aku melihatnya.. Dia, walaupun dia membelakangiku, aku masih bisa mengenalinya. Rasanya seluruh pikiranku kalut. Aku ingin berlari sejauh-jauhnya, tapi kakiku membeku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya, tapi mataku tetap saja terfokus ke dalam.

Tanpa sadar, aku menjatuhkan coklatnya. Coklat yang lebih berharga dari apapun kini sudah tidak bernilai, seiring dengan hancurnya perasaanku menjadi berkeping-keping.

Dia, namja yang selama ini kusuka, namja yang selama ini kuperhatikan, namja yang bisa membuatku gila hanya dengan senyumannya yang bahkan bukan ditujukan untukku. Sedang berpelukan mesra, dengan seorang yeoja..

"kau.. Jaejoong kan? Kenapa kau disini?" tiba-tiba dia sudah berada dihadapanku.

Lidahku kaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Ternyata dia masih hafal namaku..

"kau sedang apa disini?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengambil kotak coklat yang terjatuh tadi, mungkin isinya sudah tak berbentuk. Tak mungkin aku memberikan ini padanya.

"eoh.. Itu namaku." katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah pesan kecil yang terkait di kotak itu.

"n-ne.. Ini coklat untukmu, sebagai permintaan terimakasihku waktu itu. Tapi sepertinya isinya sudah rusak."

"lalu? Memangnya kenapa?" dia langsung merebutnya dan membukanya.

"sepertinya enak." ucap seorang yeoja, yang kutau dia adalah yeoja yang dipeluknya tadi.

Yeoja cantik, memiliki pembawaan yang dewasa, sempurna. Kriteria yang diidamkan seluruh namja di Seoul.

Berbeda denganku!

Ya.. Sangat berbeda denganku. Aku.. Anak kecil yang masih sangat manja, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengannya. Seperti angsa, dan itik buruk rupa.

"tentu saja, coklatnya sangat enak." ucapan Yunho membuyarkan pikiranku. Lalu dia menyuapkan coklatnya ke yeoja itu.

Mataku panas.. Seharusnya aku tak menyaksikan kejadian ini, seharusnya aku mengikuti saran Junsu. Aku yeoja bodoh. Yeoja bodoh yang tidak memperhatikan keadaan.

"gamsahamnida sunbae, maaf mengganggu. Aku harus pergi. Permisi" ujarku sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Aku membungkuk sedikit, lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh darinya. Aku pergi tanpa menoleh kearahnya, sama sekali tidak menoleh. Air telah mengalir dengan derasnya dari kedua sisi mataku.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Rasanya ingin sekali aku meninggalkan dunia ini.. Seluruh harapanku hancur..

Aku terduduk. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya disana, seperti orang frustasi. Entah dimana aku berada. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit ini. Dadaku sesak, pandanganku kabur. Tapi semua rasa ini tidak hilang, sama sekali tidak hilang. Rasanya malah semakin sakit.

"ARGHH!" teriakku, sambil memukul mukul dadaku.

Kim Jaejoong, yang mencintai seorang pangeran bernama Jung Yunho. Pangeran tampan yang tidak akan pernah menatapnya. Pangeran tampan yang tidak akan bisa diraihnya. Pangeran yang telah menghancurkan hatinya hanya dengan sekejap mata. Tapi entah mengapa, Kim Jaejoong tidak bisa membenci Jung Yunho.  
.

.

I need you, I need you  
Even if a year passes, if ten years pass, I am the same  
I'm a person who didn't forget even for a single day  
It needs to be you, you are my love I can't go on without you, I need you  
.

.

.  
Seoul, November 5th 2012  
.

.  
"ayolah Joong-ie.. Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari setengah tahun, kau tidak bisa terpuruk seperti ini terus. Kau harus bangkit, lupakan dia."

"apa kau bisa melupakan hidupmu, Junsu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecut.

Dia hanya terdiam.. Tak bisa menjawab

"dia hidupku, aku membutuhkannya untuk bertahan hidup. Kau pasti berpikir aku bodoh, mana mungkin aku menyerahkan seluruh hidupku kepada orang yang belum kukenal sebelumnya."

Aku menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"cinta telah membutakan segalanya.. Aku telah terjerat oleh pesonanya. Aku telah terjatuh ke lubang yang dalam, dan tidak mungkin bisa keluar. aku menangis, terus menangis.. Tapi, rasa sesak di dada ini tidak mau hilang."

"banyak orang bilang, kita harus merelakan orang yang kita cinta bersama oranglain asal dia bahagia.. Tapi.. Aku ingin bersikap egois sekali ini saja.." air mataku mulai menetes lagi. "aku ingin bersikap egois. Aku ingin mendapat kebahagiaanku.. Dan kebahagiaanku ada padanya."

"bagaimana jika kebahagiaanmu itu malah membuatnya sengsara?" kali ini Junsulah yang berbicara.

"itu.. Jika memang benar seperti itu.. Aku akan melepasnya. Tapi.. Aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya. Biarkan saja hanya aku yang merasakan cinta yang pahit ini. hanya dengan menatapnya, aku bisa bernafas dengan benar. Hanya dengan senyumannya, aku merasa seluruh bebanku menguap begitu saja.. Cinta memang gila."

"aku membutuhkannya.. Karena dialah hidupku."  
.

.

I look at you as I walk and look again  
I look at your hand, tightly holding mine  
I let go of it and hold it again, smiling like a fool  
We were so small and happy, it was better that we were together  
I only think of those kinds of things – why didn't we know back then?  
.

.

.  
Seoul, January 27th 2013  
.

.  
Ingatkah kau hari apa ini? Ingatkah kau tempat ini? Tepat disini dan saat ini pertemuan pertama kita. Apakah kau masih ingat?

Kau tau? Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai mengingat.. Tapi entah kenapa kejadian itu terus tersimpan di memori otakku. Tidak hanya kejadian itu, tetapi semua kejadian yang menyangkut kau dan aku. Semuanya tersimpan dan tersusun dengan rapi.

Aku duduk di koridor..

Tempat ini.. Tempat yang menjadi saksi pertemuan kita.. Disaat aku terjatuh, kau mengulurkan tangan hangatmu untuk membantuku. Dan disaat itu pula, aku merasa seperti telah menggenggam dunia..

"Jae.." panggil seseorang sambil menepuk bahuku.

Aku menoleh..  
Itu dia, Jung Yunho.

Lihatlah, hanya dengan sentuhan ringan seperti tadi, rasanya jantungku bergemuruh sangat cepat, sakit.. Tapi nyaman disaat yang bersamaan. Hebat kan dia, hidupku?

"hei.. Sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak pulang?" dia duduk disampingku.

Wajahku memerah.

"um.. Menikmati kesendirian sunbae." jawabku asal.

"oh.. Begitu."

Hening..

"Sunbae.."

"eoh? Tidak usah memanggilku sunbae. Yunho saja, Yunho oppa."

"baiklah.. Um.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Aku berdiri dihadapannya, dia ikut berdiri.. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, tidak berani menatap matanya..

"kita memang tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain.. Tapi saat pertama kita bertemu, ditempat ini, takdir mengatakan bahwa kaulah hidupku.. Aku mencintai sunbae."

"mianhae.." gumamku.

Rasanya ingin menangis.. Mata ini terasa perih dan panas. Memikirkan jenis penolakan seperti apa yang akan kuterima

"Joong-ie.."  
Dia mengangkat daguku. Mensejajarkannya dengan wajahnya. "buka matamu.."

Aku membuka mataku pelan pelan.

Dia menatapku lekat lekat, menggenggam lenganku dengan erat..

"saat pertemuan pertama kita, aku merasa aneh.. Kau tau kenapa? Rasanya aku tidak ingin berhenti menatapmu. Saat kita bergenggaman seperti ini, rasanya hidupku barulah lengkap.. Saat kita bertatapan, jantungku ini, memberontak ingin keluar.. Tapi aku menyukai semua sensasi ini."

Aku hanya terdiam, membatu.. Berusaha mencerna kata perkata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"akhirnya aku menyadari.. Aku mencintaimu." lanjutnya..

"tapi.. Perempuan yang kau peluk waktu itu?"

"perempun.. Ah.. Dia adikku, adik yang paling kusayang."

"jadi.. Jadi.."  
Aku menunduk, menatap kedua tangan kami yang saling bertautan.

Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.. Oh.. Tuhan.. Bisakah kau memberhentikan waktu? Aku ingin terus seperti ini..

"saranghae, jeongmal saranghae." bisiknya, tepat ditelingaku.

Air mataku keluar lagi.. Tapi ini bukanlah airmata kesedihan, melainkan kebahagiaan.

Aku balas memeluknya, sangat erat.. Aku tidak mau melepasnya.

"nado saranghae."  
.

.

I need you, I need you  
A hundred times, a thousand times, I will love you  
I won't ever let you go again  
I won't leave you because you are my love  
I will promise you that I will love you forever till I die

END


End file.
